


Around

by HoneyBeat



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: I dont know if you'll enjoy reading this tho, I honestly enjoyed writing this, M/M, Yuehua boys are assassins here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: JungJung is an Assassin who hates doing his job in strip clubs





	Around

It was just a cool night in Seoul. The usual Friday party going on in clubs all over town. JungJung walked around looking for a certain person. In times like this his job is harder than ever before. He had a call earlier saying they wanted the man dead by tonight. He sighed before hanging up. His plans for tonight was to rest and watch some lame TV but either way it was still a boring night. The yellow hoodie he was wearing and the black backpack made him seem like a normal person, not to mention he looked like a college student.

“His name is Hong Eunki. He’s in a near by strip club. I bet you could spot it by now.” Hyeongseop said. The jellybean earpiece was difficult to spot and quite uncomfortable too.

“Got it. A strip club once again.” He muttered under his breath.

The club was packed and had way too many drunk people. JungJung scrunched his nose whenever someone got too close to him.

“I swear I hate clubs if someone touches me my gun is just a few meters away from my crotch.” JungJung said as he was desperately trying to get out of the horny crowd.

“Try not kill someone your not supposed to.” Hyeongseop said. “Anyway, he’s up stairs. He’s also alone, Jung.”.

“Found him.” JungJung safely got to the 2nd floor of the club and saw the person he was after drinking alone.

For a boy he was always called handsome, someone other boys would crush on. Mission that involved charming other people was easy. JungJung easily slid beside Eunki before starting a conversation with the man.

“Aren’t you a little too drunk.” JungJung stated.

Eunki stared at him before replying back, “Maybe. Life’s tough these days and sometimes you gotta loosen up.”.

“Well, what brings you here?” JungJung studied the boy’s movements. He seemed like a well behaved person from a not so rich family but he’s got some problems under his nose too.

“I’m just tired I guess. But would you like to go somewhere more private?” The boy asked as he placed his drink on a near by coffee table.

“Gladly.” JungJung followed the boy down stairs to one of the private rooms. “And this is when you say goodbye.” He spoke to the person behind his earpiece.

“Why? I’d love to watch how you do your dirty work.” Hyeongseop said with a smirk on his face.

“Just do it. Don’t even try to find a reflection to bounce off on.” He said before shutting the door to the room. JungJung set his bag on the chair as Eunki sat on the bed that was situated in the middle of the room.

“So, let’s talk about you. What are you doing here?” He asked, looking at JungJung up and down.

“I don’t really know. My friends called me but they were no where to be found. Then I saw you all alone and thought you needed some company.” He stood closer to where Eunki was.

The boy slowly stood up from his comfortable position. He looked at JungJung dead in the eye as he placed on a hand on his cheek. JungJung had closed the gap between them. Eunki kissed back ever so deliciously.

This is one of the moments when JungJung decides whether he should have some fun at least or just finish it off fast. Since he had an impatient client he would rather finish fast even if he would like to have some fun. When he pushed Eunki against the edge of the bed he pulled out his gun without breaking the kiss.

“I’m sorry.”.

“What?” He pulled the trigger, shooting him behind his head.

“Good thing I always bring a towel and some extra clothes.” JungJung wiped off the blood that splattered on his face. “What’s the deal with this one anyway?”.

“Well, that’s not for us to know. Anyway, clean up and head back before midnight.” Hyeongseop leisurely sipped on his coffee as he watched his computer screen display the room JungJung was in. “You’ve been working out pretty well.”.

“Why won’t I? It’s part of the job.” He fished his extra clothes from his bag before heading out.

JungJung’s job wasn’t legal but it did pay high. He could’ve been an idol with his good looks and flexibility but instead he chose to work in the dark. Fame was never something he wanted.

He arrived at the base an hour before the deadline. The team welcomed him back with a hug. JungJung set his bag on the couch and watched as the team waited for one more arrival.

“Nice job. I envy you for doing fieldwork.” Seunghyuk said as he sat beside him.

“It’s not fun when they fight back though.” He recalled that time when someone stabbed his leg and it was all bloody. It was the worst job he’s ever taken.

“Euiwoong-ah, we need to buy a new silencer.” JungJung placed his gun on the table where Euiwoong was and was surprised when the team suddenly cheered.

The team cheered when they heard the doors to the base close. He was here. Their youngest member is back from his job.

“Is it bad that I liked it?” Justin asked as he placed all his bags on the floor.

“Welcome back, Minghao.” JungJung hugged the younger boy. It was his first fieldwork and it’s nice too see him still in one piece.

“Okay, that Minki guy is a rich boy who gets startled so easily. I had to increase my patience for this which was not that bad, I didn’t know I could hold out for that long.” He said as he shrugged. “Anyway, I bought some things from Japan. I hope you’ll like them.”.

Justin was quite young for all this but it didn’t stop him from trying some fieldwork. JungJung had encouraged him to do so since Justin was quite experienced. The boys headed to their own rooms. Euiwoong and Hyengseop together, Seunghyuk alone, and JungJung and Justin in one room.

“So, how was Tokyo?” JungJung asked as he shed off his shirt to changed into some comfortable clothes.

“Nice city. Nice food. Nice everything.” Justin lied down on his bed and scrolled through his phone.

“Better than China?” He asked.

“Definitely.” Justin shifted to face JungJung’s bed which was at the other side of the room.

“So, how was the mission?” He settled himself on the bed with one of his elbows propping up his head.

“I don’t know. It was fun I guess. I got stabbed on my side but I’m fine. Anyway, playing around with Minki was fun. He was scared easily so killing him was quite a hassle since every second or so he’d call some bodyguards.” Justin said. He let go of his phone and lied back down.

“Aren’t you still hurt?” He asked. JungJung was concerned for the younger boy.

“Not much.” Justin pulled up his shirt to show him the gauze on his side. “What about you? How was your mission?”.

“I hate strip clubs as you already know. I also had to kiss the boy and he tasted like chocolate vodka.”.

JungJung sighed and lied back down. For some reason he enjoyed that mission. And just like that, he fell asleep, wondering what his next task would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for killing Eunki tho. Should I write Justin's part?


End file.
